Oh My God It's Her!
by HealerClaire
Summary: This is a Claire/Zach fanfiction. We get to see how their relationship develops after they first meet that we don't see in the show. Possible future romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is actually an SL that is being acted out at the moment on livejournal. It will be updated whenever it is continued on LJ. Hope you guys like it PLEASE PLEASE comment on it and tell me what you think! It starts off from Zach's POV then Claires and continues like that. **

Z:

I stretch in bed, in no hurry to get up; I've got the whole day in front of me. The house is quiet, Saturday means nothing to the parental units who work 7 days a week. Padding into the kitchen I pour a cup of coffee and pop it in the microwave to warm it. I blow on it before sipping and grabbing a cold piece of pizza for breakfast, I head back to my room to get dressed.

I've planned all week to take the camera out behind the housing tract and film the planes taking off from the airport. I snort laughing at myself, another exciting weekend but I do need to practice on my fast action shots. Dressed and nommed I walk through the tall grass, still damp with dew, heading for the massive oak in the middle of the field. It's the perfect place to get a good shot of the runway.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I almost don't see her sitting there at the base of the tree.. Claire! I think my heart stopped. Shit, am I breathing? She looks up at me with that perfect smile and I can't think of a single thing to say. Shifting uncomfortably I apologize, that's always good, right?

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't see you there until I practically tripped over you."

C:

I had gotten up early today. Crazy right? It's a Saturday, I should be like every other teenager in the world and sleep in until noon at least. But I needed time to think, alone away from my family, my house. Ever since I found about what I could do..I shake my head. I don't even know /what/ it is that I can do...

I walk slowly to a secluded field by the airport. I love it here, dad always used to take me when I was younger to watch the planes take off. I laugh to myself, god if Jackie found out about that... I walk over to a big tree in the middle of the field and sit at it's base resting my head against the trunk. I close my eyes, thoughts running through my head.

I hear soft footsteps coming in my direction and I open my eyes. I see someone walking towards me and I look up with a smile. He looks very familiar... I tilt my head. He's from school right in my computer class? I tilt my head up to his face as he speaks. Shit whats his name...Zayn, no...Zach! I laugh a bit, "Hey Zach. Don't worry about it, I'm pretty easy to miss." Refering to my height of course.

Z:

She called me Zach, she knows my name! Cheerleaders _never_ know my name.

"Not from my point of view."

Oh way to go Zach, why don't you just tell her you've been watching her for months and I'm sure she'd be thrilled to learn I can see in her window from my room. Not that I look... I know I'm blushing and I look away, watching as a plane readies for take-off.

"I mean, well.. you're a beautiful girl. It's kind of hard to miss."

She smiles and I stand here like an idiot in the awkward silence.

"So, anyway, I just came down to film some of the aircraft. Do you mind if I, um, sit?"

C:

I smile and look up at him as he rambles trying to find something to say. He looks away and I notice him blushing. Aww that's kind of cute. Although awkward silences are not really something that I'm used to, especially with Jackie around.

I shuffle over making room for him beside me, slightly smiling.

"No, of course I don't mind. Sit. It's not like it's my tree." Winks, laughing a bit.

"So you film, huh? That's pretty cool. Come to think of it, it makes sense. You /are/ the smartest guys in our computer class.../and/ our media class." 

Z:

She scoots over so I can sit next to her and I'm careful not to get too close. I don't want her to think I'm some kind of perv or something. i set the camera in the grass in front of me.

I blush harder at her compliments. I can;t believe she even knows I'm in those classes with her. She's not like the other girl on the cheer squad, that's for sure, most of them are spoiled, stuck up snobs. She actually looking at me like she ares to hear my answer.

"I want to go into film. I used to think I wanted to be a cameraman but what I really want to do is direct. I love it that you can capture a slice of life and make it everything. That I control everything within the space of the frame. It's like altering reality and making it anything I want."

I pause, embarrassed. I always get a little carried away when I talk about it. I think in reality, I'm drawn to it precisely because I can control my own little reality, there on my vid screen. I look over at her a little sheepishly.

"Sorry. i tend to get carried away when I talk film. What are you doing out here on a Saturday morning, anyway?" 

C:

I look at him intently waiting for his answer. I may be a cheerleader like Jackie but that doesn't mean that I have to be rude like her as well, she sure can be a bitch sometimes. Like for instance if she knew who I was talking to right now..I don't even want to imagine what she would say.

I shake my head smiling at him as he apologizes for getting carried away, "You don't have to apologize for being passionate about something Zach. It's great that you have something that you love so much." If he loves it so much then maybe he would agree to film something for me...the idea suddenly springs to my head. It would be useful to have..what I can do, on tape. Kind of like evidence, prove to myself that I'm not going crazy after all...

While I'm lost in my thoughts he says something and I come out of my daze. "Hmm? Oh." I laugh a bit. "Pretty crazy huh? I should still be in bed right now...I needed time to think and this is the perfect place."

I look at him hoping that he will agree. "Hey..you know you like filming..I was wondering if you would agree to film something for me?"

**Okay let me know what you think. It has been continued further than this but I will only post the rest of it if you guys like it! Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next installment. PLEASE PLEASE comment. To answer your question loganator , yes this story is based on Season 1 and will continue through Season one in our own way :) Please keep in mind this is being written my two people. Me as Claire and a friend as Zach.**

Z:

I look back over the field while she speaks, too embarrassed to look right at her. Too embarrassed to say what it is I really love about it. That I can make my own reality, that I can pretend there's someone who actually cares about me.

The morning sun filter through the leaves, dappling her face, highlighting her eyes and god, she's so beautiful. I'm kind of spacing, caught up in the play of light in her hair but I do manage to catch the last thing he says.

"Film something for you? I can do that. What did you want me to film?"

C:

I pick up a blade of grass and starts playing with it between my fingers, looking up at the clear blue sky. It's the nicest day of the year so far. There is no sound but the rustle of the grass in the breeze and a bird singing in the branches above us. God I love days like this.

My smile widens as he agrees. I pause for a second contemplating how to answer his question. If I tell him the real reason I'm 100% sure that he will think I'm crazy, even /I/ think I'm crazy for God's sake...I decide to be crypic..hey it could work right? Here's hoping...

"Um, I want you to film..me. If that's okay, that is I mean you don't have to." Looking down at the blade of grass in my fingers.

Z:

I'm staring at her, I know it but I can't stop doing it. I _know_ she's not thinking what I'm thinking but it's all I can think about and I bite my lip to keep from saying something stupid. Thank god she's not looking at me because I'm sure I'm at least three different shades of red.

"I'd love to film you Claire."

I'm not even sure if she heard that, my voice is so low. I kinda hope she didn't cause it sounds a little creepy once I've said it. It's just the truth though, she's so beautiful I'd pay to film her. And it's not just her little nose or her full lips. It's what I see in her eyes when she looks at me. Clearing my throat I speak up.

"What did you want me to film you doing?" 

C:

There is a slight pause before he answers and I am worried that he might have changed his mind and doesn't want to help me after all. But then I hear him. His voice is barely audible so I'm not even sure if he meant to say it out loud. But it was an agreement, so it doesn't matter either way.

I open my mouth to answer and thank him, but he clears his throat and speaks again, louder this time. And there's the question that I was hoping he wouldn't ask. But of course he was going to ask it, he wants to know what he's going to be filming.

Again, I contemplate telling him the truth, I want you to film me jumping off a 50 foot steel structure...yeah, right. That's just what I need, Zach spreading how crazy I really am around school...

"Um, nothing too important. Let's keep it as a.." I pause for a second, "..surprise. Okay?" I tilt my head to face him, still resting on the trunk of the tree.

Z:

There's a soft breeze blowing and the yellow flowers dotting the field nod their heads at us. She's smiling at me ... and for a minute that's all that matters. I smile back, forgetting to be self-conscious for just a minute.

"Sure, I like surprises."

I lean back against the tree, my shoulder almost touching hers.

"Just let me know when you want to start."

C:

I grin, releaved that he agreed to it. Well...this may be one surprise he won't like so much. Oh well..he'll get over it eventually and I will have recorded evidence of what I can do. I just hope it doesn't give him a heart attack or something...

I am so happy that he has agreed I turn my head kissing him on the cheek. Many might think it's a bit forward but it's no big deal. I do it to everyone family, friends, even people I don't know when they do something nice for me. "Thank you so much, Zach." I turn back to look at the field.

Thinks. "How about after school one day. Monday I have cheerleader practice...how about Tuesday, or Wednesday? Obviously if you're not doing anything else those days."

Z:

I know she's still talking and I know she's expecting some sort of reply but I can't move my mouth. Hell I don't even think I'm breathing after she kisses me. I'm frozen in place and the only thing that's moving is the blush creeping over my cheeks.

I look out over the field, pretending interest in the planes until I can get hold of myself. I set my camera in front of me and wipe my sweaty palms on my pants, finally turning back to her with a smile.

"Tuesday is good. I don't have a very busy social calendar." I'm dying to know what she wants me to film. I have no clue but being a boy, there's a part of me deep inside that is holding out hope it will be something pornographic and I mentally kick myself before I blurt out something stupid.

"So, where did you want to film?"

smile slighty and look up into the sky as a plane takes off. I look up at it my eyes following it's movements, a hand sheilding my eyes from the sunlight. How cool would it be to fly..I don't mean on a plane. I mean /actually/ fly. I shake my head, don't be stupid Claire people can't fly...just like they can't heal themselves...

I smile back at him and nod. "Great, Tuesday it is then." I know he probably really wants to know what we will be filming. He has a right to know of course. Oh well, he won't have long to wait. "Um, you know that big metal structure just off the train tracks? I don't know the name of it." Laughs a bit. "I don't really pay too much attention to my surroundings.."

Z:

She's smiling at me again and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back If I wanted to. When she smiles her entire face lights up, as if she wasn't already beautiful enough.

It's not just that she's beautiful though. All the cheerleaders are beautiful but most of them a vapid, vain barbie dolls who couldn't have an intelligent conversation if their lives depended on it. Claire is different, I've known it since the first time I saw her in computer class.

"It's the old refinery, been abandoned for years." I give her an appraising look. "Sure you want to be messing around in there? Could be dangerous."

Not that that would stop me, I'd probably follow her anywhere. 

C:

My eyes follow a butterfly skimming along the top of the grass. I settles on my cheek for a moment before flying away. It's nice to talk to someone who actually /has/ a brain. I mean conversations with Brody consist of food and football. Riviting conversations of course.

I sit forward hitting him playfully on the shoulder at his last comment, leaning back again after our shoulders touching. I laugh a bit, "You sound like my father Zach...trust me, I don't break easily." Now that he knows where we're going I bet he is even more confused as to what he will be filming.

I give him a teasing look "Hey, if you think it's too dangerous you don't have to do it you know."

Z:

Her bravado makes me laugh. I'm finally relaxing around her. At least until our shoulders touch. I'm dying to ask what we're filming but I'm not about to blow this. When will I ever have a chance to hang out with Claire Bennet again?

"Alright Claire the Lionhearted. If you can do it I can. Tuesday after school. Be there or be chicken."

She tries to hit me again and I duck, grabbing my camera and getting to my feet.

"I have to go but I'll be there Tuesday." I grin, backing away. "Promise." Finally turning I jog off through the tall grass, smiling all the way. 

C:

I lean forward again to hit him but he manages to duck out of the way just in time. "Hey! Who's the chicken now?"

I nod, smiling. "Sure, see you then Zach." I watch him leaving for a while then I turn back to the field closing my eyes a smile still playing across my lips. This was a /very/ productive day. And here I thought it was going to be a boring Saturday. In three days time I will have real evidence of what I can do. 

**Okay, I know this one is longer than the other one but I just wanted to finish the day off. Next few chapters will be their first filming! Hope you enjoy it and remember to comment. :)**


End file.
